


A Work of Art

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Artist Even, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Student Isak, Nude Modeling, Pining, Shameless Smut, Tiny bit of Sana, annoying Sonja, embarrassed isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Isak is a university student. To make ends meet he has taken a job as a nude model for an art class.  Even Joins the art class.  Even throws Isak off balance because he doesn’t observe the unwritten social boundaries of the art class, and he aggressively pursues a friendship with Isak.  He convinces Isak to be in the film he is shooting and to appear in it naked.  Lines get blurred and they have to figure out if they are more than friends to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to thank Ashnalk who created the beautiful art for this story. It is just gorgeous. You can find her on Tumblr at Ashnalk also. 
> 
> I also want to give credit to Flatfootmonster and Coniferophyta for the idea. We were looking at a picture of a Greek sculpture and comparing it to Isak, and we got on the subject of Isak as an artist model. They both graciously agreed to let me write it! lol
> 
> And Many thanks to Flatfootmonster and Lady_Darkness for their help with editing. Best Betas ever!!!!

Eskild always gave terrible advice, Isak knew this. 

Which is why he was seriously considering what frame of mind he’d had to have been in to finally give in, as a bitterly cold wind whipped around him, freezing his exposed neck and ears.    Even the scarf wrapped snugly around his neck was not helping, Isak would just have to suffer from his mistake. 

For years Isak had maintained a perfectly good system for his hair:  a buzzcut at the beginning of summer, then he would just let it grow out and by winter he’d have curls covering the back of his neck and ears.  He might get a trim now and then so it didn’t get too long, but—for the most part—Isak just left his hair to the mercy of nature. It was a simple system, but it had worked perfectly well for years.  

But it was apparently not good enough for Eskild, who disparaged Isak’s over-grown mop and constantly hounded him to visit his stylist.  Up until this point, Isak had managed to ignore the incessant nagging but the last attack was timed perfectly. Isak had just been dumped after all of two weeks, and was vulnerable to his guru’s claims that he could have him looking like the hottest guy on campus.  Eskild promised that all of the boys would be begging to date Isak after this.

So now, here he was, walking around the campus of UiO in the dead of winter, with his ‘fashionable’ haircut and freezing his nuts off.  His haircut, which he admitted to himself would look hot on another man, was buzzed on the sides and back, leaving long golden curls on the top.  The stylist had given him some product that he had to work into the curls so that they were tousled and messy, giving the appearance that he’d just gotten out of someone’s bed.  

He’d had his fair share of this morning as he had walked around campus, but no one had approached him.   _That_ probably had more to do with the scowl on his face and the glare in his eyes, than the new hairstyle.  

He tried to shake off his bad mood as he walked to work.   No one wanted to draw scowls and frowns for two hours. Since this was the best money he’d ever made, Isak didn’t want to screw it up.  

The job had fallen into his lap last semester.  When he started university, his father had agreed to pay his rent and for any textbooks, but all of his food, his phone, his clothing, and any money for going out, all had to come from himself.  During the first semester, he’d been working in the campus cantina: long hours, low pay. 

Then, some girl in his general communications class—who may have been trying to flirt with him—told him that her instructor was looking for models for their beginners figure drawing class.  He wasn’t naïve enough to fall for her effusive flattery, but the money sounded good. For sitting on his ass for two hours? Deal. 

It was mind-numbingly boring to sit for that long, even if he did keep changing poses, but it sure beat bussing tables and washing dishes.  After the second class he’d posed for, the instructor approached him. 

“Isak you are a good model.  You don’t fidget, and you have great facial structure.  I was wondering if you would be interested in modeling for my advanced class.  It pays triple the rate...  _ but  _ you would need to pose nude.  It’s a small class, usually only a dozen students.  You would probably model about six to eight times, we like to mix up the models for that class.  Is this something you would be interested in?” She’d said briskly. 

Isak clearly remembered the expectant look aimed his way, while his mind raced.   _ Naked _ ?  He would be naked?  In front of the entire class...  _ naked _ ?  On the other hand, that was a lot of money.  If he accepted this offer, he could quit the cantina.  He would be making more money for a much smaller time commitment, and that would give him more time to study.  

The instructor, having probably taken his silence as an answer, started shaking her head and opened her mouth to speak.  “Yes!” Isak had blurted out before he could have second thoughts. “Yes, I’ll do it.” 

“That’s great, Isak.  I’ll write down the details.  It’s an evening class, Tuesdays and Thursdays,” she handed him a paper with the times and dates.  

The first time he’d been a nervous wreck.  Downing two shots of vodka before class had calmed his nerves a little, but had given him the tendency to giggle.  Some students were already setting up when he arrived. There was a screened-off corner for him to undress and a robe hanging there for him to wear.  The whole time he was undressing he couldn’t stop worrying about getting hard while he was posing. What if there was a cute boy in the class, or what if Isak’s own mind betrayed him?  He’d stripped hurriedly and put on the robe. It was a little short, only coming to mid-thigh but he’d supposed it was made for someone much shorter than him. 

Forcing himself to leave the relative safety of his little corner,  Isak wandered over to where the easels were set up, they made a rough circle, and in the center was a platform about two meters square and raised up about 30 centimeters.  On top of the platform currently, was a simple wooden chair. 

The instructor approached him as soon as she saw him.  “We’ll start after everyone has set up. You can keep the robe on for a little longer.  The first hour will be a series of quick 5 to 7 minute poses. Then we’ll have a short break and the second hour will be either two 20 minute poses or one long pose, but with a short break in the middle for you to stretch.  Ok?” 

Isak mumbled that it was fine and began an intense investigation of his fingernails, still too nervous to meet anybody’s eyes.   Finally, the class started and the instructor introduced him. She told him he could start out just sitting in the chair like he normally would.  Then she held out her hand and it took Isak several long seconds to realize that she was waiting for him to hand her the robe. 

He loosened the belt and then just shucked out of it, thrusting it toward her.  Isak tried to move quickly to the chair but stumbled over the platform. He caught himself on one hand before he landed on the floor, but he was now bare ass up—pointed towards half of the students.  Heat filled his face as a deep red blush covered most of his body. 

When he made it to the chair he sat down shakily, painfully conscious that every millimeter of his skin was exposed.  Not just his cock and balls, but the moles that dotted his ribs and the pimple that was forming on his ass. He waited for the snickers or giggles but they never came.  Instead, all he heard was the rustle of paper and the swish of pencil strokes. He relaxed, bit by bit, with every shaky breath. He could do this, Isak had reassured himself. And when simple courage had been hard to summon, he’d focussed on the money instead.  

A timer went off and the instructor told him to shift position, “How about standing with one knee on the seat of the chair?”  

He couldn’t do that!  Standing? He would be even more exposed.  Oh, God! What had he gotten himself into?  He stood slowly, trying to keep his cock from swinging too much with his movements.  He bent his knee onto the seat and rested one hand on the back of the chair, and then the rustling began again.  

Although they all looked at him, no one met his eyes and he started to relax again.  He allowed his eyes to scan the students. No one he knew. It was what he had expected since he was a medical student, but still, he was happy not to recognize anyone.  There were only two men in the class, and neither was even close to his type, so he relaxed even farther. 

When the timer went off again for a position change, he handled it much better.  And by the time the first class was done, he was feeling almost confident about the whole thing.  And by the time his second class was done, he was starting to feel like the whole thing was normal.  

When the end of the semester rolled around, Isak was feeling quite comfortable.  When he arrived in class, he would nod to the students and they would greet him with quiet ‘hello’s.  The unspoken etiquette seemed to be that no one would talk to him when he was naked, and that suited him just fine.  He retreated to his corner during break times, and no one came to speak to him, even the instructor left him alone. Once he was dressed again, and the students were packing up, he was treated to a round of ‘good night, Isak’s.  

All in all, it was easy money, not that he would ever tell any of his friends what he did for extra cash. 

Today was the first class meeting of the second semester.  He entered the classroom while the students were still unpacking and setting up before retreating to his little corner to undress.  He’d learned not to wear tight clothing on the days he modeled because they left unsightly red marks on his skin. No one had complained, but Isak was a perfectionist and wanted his skin to look as good as possible.  

He’d even consulted Eskild about which kind of body wash would be best for his skin.  After a long uncomfortable silence—where Isak had been stared at as if he was a stranger—Eskild had smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug, mumbling something about how his baby was growing up.  

The other grooming dilemma that had come up over the last few months was pubic hair.  Probably influenced by his porn habit, Isak had started to shave completely bare during his third year in secondary school.  When the modeling thing had come up, he’d let it grow back, trying to look more average. Once again, no one had said anything to him about it, but he obsessed anyway.  In the end, he’d decided to keep the pubic hair around his dick trimmed short and to totally shave the hair from his balls and crack. Isak didn’t shave anywhere else, but his face.  There wasn’t much hair on his chest, but his legs and underarms were definitely hairy. 

Now he stripped off his clothes, folded them and placed them on the handy table.  He put on the robe, having a stray thought about who must have laundered it since it always smelled fresh and clean.  He then made his way out to the raised platform. Today there was a long low red upholstered bench on top of it. He sat down, the robe still hanging loosely from his shoulders and cinched at his waist with the thin belt.

When the students were ready, the instructor once again introduced him since this was the first class of the semester.  He saw a couple of new faces, but for the most part, it was the same students from the previous class. 

The teacher came over for the robe and to instruct him, “How about you start sitting on the bench with your knees apart and elbows resting on your knees?”  

Isak dutifully did as he was told, sitting down and relaxing his thighs so they were splayed comfortably.  He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands loosely. Eager to continue his scan of the students, he kept his head up.  Those students directly in front of him would get a good view of his cock and balls, but those to the sides or behind would just see long stretches of his pale skin.  

He judged he was about halfway through this pose when the commotion began.  A late arriving student bustled into the classroom. He was very tall and bundled up in a puffy winter coat, hat, hood, scarf, and gloves.  “Sorry, sorry—I’m so sorry,” his low deep voice boomed across the room and rolled like a wave over Isak. 

The instructor chuckled fondly, “Not a problem, we just started.  Take your time and get set up.” Isak watched while the tall man moved to the empty easel directly in front of him.  He started peeling off all of the bulky layers and revealed the most beautiful man Isak had ever seen. 

He had dark blond hair that was long and swept back high off his forehead.  And his face was that of an angel or a model.  _ He  _ should be up here instead of Isak.  His eyes were the perfect blue of a summer sky and surrounded by long lashes.  His cheekbones were high and made Isak want to trace them with his fingertips. His nose was perfect and straight.  But his mouth— _ Fuck _ .  His mouth had Isak mesmerized.  His lips were full and puffy, slightly red and chapped, and all Isak could think about at that moment was having them wrapped around his dick.  He hadn’t met this boy, hadn’t even exchanged a word with him, but all he could think of—when he looked at  _ that _ mouth—was sex.  

This was bad.  Isak swallowed hard and looked away, but then Hot Lips dropped his book bag and the sound drew Isak’s attention again.  ‘Get it together, Isak’ he screamed in his brain as he watched this clumsy, gorgeous man pick up his scattered art supplies.  

The timer went off and Hot Lips jerked his head up, eyes landing heavily on Isak and catching Isak gazing right back at him.  He didn’t look away and his mouth opened like he was about to say something. Isak froze—caught in the headlights—his own mouth dropping open too and unable to break his eyes away.  

“ _ Isak _ ,” the instructor snapped as if she’d been trying to get his attention for a while.  When he tore his gaze away and turned to her, she suggested another pose, “Why don’t you lay on your stomach and turn your head to the side?”  

Oh, shit.   _ Fuck _ . How could he forget that he was supposed to be posing?   _ Fuck _ . He was naked.  He’d  _ forgotten _ that he was naked.  Fuck-fuck-fuck.  _ This _ was bad.  

He rolled to lay on his stomach, folding his arms under his head, Isak turned away from Hot Lips.  Now that his attention had been brought back to the fact that he was naked, he didn’t know how he could face him.  He was acutely aware of every millimeter of exposed skin that the other man was seeing. Isak’s ass quivered at the thought that the other man might be tracing the curved slopes with his gaze.  

“Isak, can you bend your right leg up a bit?” the instructor called out.  Isak slowly drew his leg up and felt the fabric brush his skin. “A little higher…  _ perfect _ .” He felt a familiar ache in his balls and his cock started to grow hard, enjoying the pressure between his stomach and the bench too much.  

Oh God. This was so bad.  So fucking bad. He couldn’t get a fucking hard-on—not here.  This was what he’d feared. Calming the fuck down was the only option, right now!  He had to stop thinking that he could sense Hot Lips eyes moving over his bare skin.  And, Jesus Christ, he had to stop thinking about his fucking mouth… 

The timer went off again.  Shit. Fuck.  _ Fucking shit. _  He was still half hard!  When he sat up, everyone would see!  A small part of him was excited by this.  Hot Lips would see his hard dick, would see how big it could get.  But the larger part of his brain was in full on panic. He sat up halfway, staying hunched over so that his cock was covered.  

“Professor?” he called out, “I’m sorry, but I need a toilet break.”  

“Certainly, Isak,” she walked over and handed him the robe, but gave him a quizzical look.  

Isak hurriedly slid his arms through the sleeves, tugging it closed while staying hunched over, trying to keep his dick covered as much as possible.  He put a hand in the pocket and made a fist trying to pull the fabric away from the bulge his cock made. He dared a glance over at Hot Lips and saw that he was watching every move that Isak made, not even trying to disguise his staring.  Fuck, his dick gave an appreciative little jerk in response. He rushed out of the room then, and into the nearest toilets. 

Isak needed this to go away, and fast.  He grabbed a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser and brought them into the stall with him.  He opened his robe, spit in his hand and wrapped it around his dick, letting all his thoughts about the beautiful man flood his brain.  Stroking himself quickly, Isak imagined those big soft lips traveling over his skin. That mouth, kissing, licking, sucking… 

His hand moved faster.  He bit his lip to stifle a cry.  Isak imagined the other man on his knees in front of him, his gorgeous lips closing around his aching cock.  His balls pulled up tight and that sweet ache intensified. Then he was coming, and it was stupidly quick how fast he was coming; there was no time to hide the low groan that escaped him cum shooting into the paper towels bunched in his free hand.  

He wiped off his right hand and balled up the paper towels.  Securing the robe again, he made his way out of the cubicle. He knew not to flush the paper towels, or that would cause a clog.  Isak stepped toward the sinks and froze. Hot Lips was standing there washing his hands. He turned off the water and pulled a paper towel to dry his hands before turning to Isak and looking pointedly at the towels crumpled in Isak’s hand. Then he raised his eyebrow, and Isak’s mouth went dry. “Everything, okay?” That deep voice rumbled through him.  

A bright red flush climbed over Isak’s face.  Hot Lips knew. He  _ had  _ to know what Isak had been doing, but Isak decided to brazen it out.  “Yeah,” he said briskly, tossing the paper towels in the trash before quickly leaving the room.  He had been planning on washing his hands, but nope, he wasn’t staying any longer next to temptation than he had to.  He would just have to deal with slightly sticky, cum hands. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the class proceeded without incident.  He’d refused to look anywhere near Hot Lips, and, any time his thoughts strayed to his few brief memories of him, Isak would think about his friends Magnus and Vilde having sex and that would take care of any potential arousal.  At the end of class, he had rushed to his corner and dressed in record time. He was able to exit the classroom before Hot Lips had packed up half of his art supplies. Not that he was checking or anything.

Before Thursday’s class, he took some precautions.  He jerked off twice: once at home before he left for his own classes, and then again right before the art class.  But this time he went into the history building next door and used the toilets there. He didn’t want to risk a repeat of Tuesday.  

Of course, both times he got himself off he thought about Hot Lips.  How could he not? The man embodied every single one of Isak’s secret—and not so secret—desires.  He was tall, taller than Isak by several inches, and he loved that. Usually, because of his height, he was towering over his dates.  The other man was slender but not overly muscled, from what Isak could tell with his clothes still on. His face was so pretty Isak couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of looking at him.  And that mouth—god damn. His mouth alone would have done it for Isak—in fact, it did, almost every night.

Isak knew his obsession was out of proportion.  He had exchanged a few glances and literally three words with the man.  There was nothing to say that he was even into guys, and here he was starring in every single one of Isak’s fantasies, from the benign to completely immoral.  

So, Isak took precautions.  He knew it would be possible to get hard again; he was a young guy in his early twenties after all. But it would hopefully take more effort, and that would give him the edge to keep it from happening.  That was the plan anyway. Isak entered the classroom and made straight for his corner, scanning the students with his peripheral vision as he moved.

Hot Lips was there.  Front and center, just like last class.  His head whipped up at Isak’s entrance and he seemed to track him, gaze hot on the side of Isak’s face.  When he was ready, Isak took some extra time behind the curtain. He thought about the little old lady two doors down who brought them homemade pastries, and then the drain he had unclogged last week… then he thought about hair clog filled pastries anything to kill the arousal that brief glance had started.  He was determined not to look at him tonight, not even once. Isak repeated this pact to himself as he left his corner and went to the platform.

Today there was no chair, just a long wooden pole that might have been a curtain rod.  This was new. Isak picked it up, wondering what it was for. Seeing his puzzled expression, the instructor hurried over.  “We are going to do a series of standing poses today and the pole can help steady you and support your weight. And it will make your muscles more defined,” she explained.  She showed him a series of poses; leaning forward holding onto the pole, holding it over his head, holding it out like a walking staff. “I’ll give you more frequent breaks because the poses will be more taxing.”  

As it turned out, she was right, it was a lot harder for Isak to hold these poses. But it wasn’t long before he realized that was a good thing.  He had to focus all of his attention on the poses, this proved a good distraction from Hot Lips. Other than when he had first arrived, Isak had successfully kept his eyes away from the beautiful man directly in front of him.  

The instructor called a break after only a few poses.  She brought Isak his robe and he retreated to his corner to rest.  Pulling out his phone, Isak started to scroll through his Instagram feed.  

“Halla.” A deep voice, that Isak instantly recognized, washed over him.

Startled, he looked up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.  “Uh, hi,” he responded awkwardly. This wasn’t supposed to happen.  None of the other students had ever come over to talk to him.

Hot Lips held his right hand out to Isak, “I’m Even.”

Isak looked at his hand.  It was fucking huge. It would surround him, engulf him . . . _fill him_ .  A shiver traveled down his spine.   _Fuck—hair clog pastries._ “Isak,” he thrust his own hand out abruptly.  

Hot _Even_ wrapped his hand around Isak’s and squeezed it gently.  It felt like a spark of something danced over his skin where they touched.  The moment went on a little too long before Isak remembered to retrieve his hand.  Hot Even smiled at him and Isak stared back, tongue-tied, not knowing what to say. What were words anyway? “Good conversation,” Hot Even laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at him.  Isak managed a weak smile back.

The timer went off and Isak stood up.  It brought him much closer to Hot Even because the other man hadn’t stepped back when Isak rose.  This close, Isak could see little grey flecks in Hot Even’s blue eyes and a small curved scar just to the right of his luscious mouth.  Hot Even’s smile deepened. “I can’t wait for our next chat,” he teased. Then he turned and made his way back to his easel.

Isak moved in a daze toward the platform.  The instructor was waiting there, holding out her hand for the robe.  As he took it off, he felt more naked than he had since the very first class.  He refused to look anywhere near Hot Even. “Why don’t you turn toward the back of the room and lean over holding onto the pole?” she suggested.  

Isak turned around and bent over, his bare ass right in Hot Even’s face.  He leaned over and gripped the pole, trying to think of every disgusting thing he could to avoid thinking about how Hot Even’s gaze was trained on him right now.  His feet were spread slightly for balance. Could he see Isak’s balls? In that shadowy valley between Isak’s ass cheeks, could he see the tightly puckered skin hidden there?  Isak thought about him looking and his dick twitched its approval. Luckily for Isak, the timer went off.

For the next pose, the instructor had him lean way over to the left and stretch his arms out, gripping onto the pole.  This position was very hard to maintain and that helped Isak regain control of himself. After a couple more poses, it was time for another break.  

As Isak made his way over to his corner and threw on his robe, his mind raced.  Was he going to come over again? After the ridiculous mess he’d made of himself last time, he highly doubted it.  But then, maybe Hot Even was just one of those very friendly people, maybe he talked to everybody.

Before Isak had puzzled it out, one way or the other, _he_ was there—standing right in front of Isak. Again.  Hot Even. Isak had a brief thought that he should probably stop calling him ‘Hot Even’ in his head before he tripped up and the nickname came tumbling out of his tongue-tied mouth.  

“How are you feeling?” Even asked him.

“Um . . .” Isak wasn’t sure why he was asking, “fine. I’m fine.” Did Isak ask how he was doing? This was completely against the etiquette.

“Good,” Even nodded, “Some of those poses look hard to maintain.”  

“Oh, uh . . . yeah— _no,_ I mean, it’s fine,” Isak tripped over his tongue to answer.  Apparently, his vocabulary consisted of: yes, no, uh, and fine.

“Well, you’re in great shape so that probably helps,” Sincerity shone out of Even’s blue eyes as he talked about Isak’s physical state completely unabashed.  

_Wait._ Had he heard that right?  Even had talked about his body?   _Really_?

“You’re very fit,” Even’s eyes flicked down Isak, down to his bare toes and then returning to his face.  

Yes, apparently he had heard that right.  Isak tried not to faint as that realization set in.  

“Do you work out?”

What kind of a conversation was this?  This is what you say to a guy in a bar, not in art class.  Was Even trying to pick him up? In art class? Isak tried to focus on the conversation, “Uh, yeah, weight training and I play in a football league on the weekends.”  

“That’s a lot,” Even laughed and it lit up his whole face, “I’m much too lazy for that myself.  But it looks good on you.” Even kept smiling at him, and Isak almost smiled back but the timer chose to go off at that moment.  

And this kept up all evening.  Every time Isak had a break, Even made his way over to his side and chatted with him.  And the whole time he kept smiling at Isak. Isak didn’t know what to make of it.

Class ended and Isak dressed, uncertain of whether he was hoping Even would approach him _or_ dreading it.  As he walked across the classroom, he noticed Even in a deep conversation with the instructor and disappointment bloomed in his chest.  So he _had_ been hoping Even would come up to him again, maybe walk him out… and perhaps make plans for later?  But none of that was going to happen because Even was busy talking to the instructor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sana was nothing if not tenacious, “Come on Isak!  You haven’t been out in weeks. It’ll be fun. And you already know Elias and the guys.”  Sana—Isak’s friend and fellow medical student—was determined to get him to come to her brother’s party tonight.  Said brother, Elias, was throwing a party for a friend who had just moved back to Oslo, and Sana was promising a good time.  

“You know we have to study for the anatomy exam next week,” Isak protested.

“Isak, we will study all day tomorrow.  Let’s enjoy tonight,” She insisted.

“Why are you so determined to go to this party tonight?” Isak looked closely at his friend.  “Is it because a certain someone is going to be there too?” Isak was sure that Sana had a crush on her brother’s friend, Yousef, but she wouldn’t admit it.

Sana blushed under his scrutiny.  “ _ This isn’t about me _ ,” she averred.  “You need to come out of your grumpy cave and talk to some other humans.”

“I talk to people,” Isak protested, but he knew she wasn’t talking about conversations with his roommates and whose turn it was to clean the bathroom.  Since Jonas and Eva had moved to Bergen for Uni, Isak had socialized less and less. If he wasn’t careful he would be less social than his roommate Linn. Considering he’d always assumed she was a vampire by the lack of sunshine she endured, that was saying something. “ _ All right, _ ” Isak gave in grudgingly,  “all right—but I’m not gonna stay late!”  

Before heading home, Isak agreed to swing by and pick Sana up so they could go to the party together.  Once at home, Isak showered and then dressed. He picked out a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue button-up shirt, which he left open, and paired this with a pair of black skinny jeans.  He went into the bathroom and put the ‘product’ Eskild’s stylist friend had recommended, into his hair. 

He wasn’t sure who he was dressing up to impress, there were no guarantees that there would be any other gay guys at this party.  But he dressed up anyway. At least Sana would be pleased with him. 

He went by her house and picked her up, so then Sana could navigate them, in a dictator like fashion, across town to Elias’ apartment.  “Sana! Isak! Glad you could make it,” Mikael, one of Elias’ roommates, greeted them. 

“Hey, Mikael,” Isak smiled at the familiar face.  Mikael was an easy going funny guy, his chilled energy prompted Isak to relax.  

“We have both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks in the kitchen,” he pointed in the direction of the beverages before frowning.  “And Elias is around here  _ somewhere _ .  I’ll tell him you’re here.”  

They parted from Mikael and made their way to the kitchen.  Isak chose a beer and Sana a juice before they moved from the kitchen into the main living room.  

“ _ Sana _ ,” Elias’ voice boomed over the music and party goers.  “Sana, come say hi to Even!” The crowd parted and there Elias stood with his arm slung around the shoulders of Even.   _ No _ , not just any Even—Hot Even…  

Isak froze and his mouth dropped open.  Hot Even. Right  _ here _ .  At this party!  Isak couldn’t move, breathe or think.

When Even caught sight of Sana and Isak, a wide smile bloomed and consumed his whole face. “Sana!” his deep voice rumbled as he moved swiftly through the crowd.  “It’s good to see you Little Sister.” He held both hands out and Sana clasped them tightly.

“It’s great to see you too, Even!  We missed you, you were gone too long,” she fussed, pulling back to look up at him.  “How was France?” Sana asked. 

“It wasn’t home,” Even’s eyes roamed all over Isak even as he was talking to Sana.  

“Oh, Even, this is my friend—” Sana began to introduce Isak.

But Even was quick to interrupt, “ _ Isak _ .  Yes, we already know each other.”  Impossibly, Even’s smile deepened when he said Isak’s name.  Sana’s piercing gaze shifted rapidly back and forth between them both.  But before Isak could say anything, Elias materialized.

“Oh hey, there’s Martin and Julie.  Come and say halla, Even.” Elias had latched onto Even and started to drag him away.  

“We’ll talk later?” Even’s eyes sought reassurance from Isak, but all Isak could do was nod.  And then Even was pulled back into the crowd by Elias.

“Are you okay?” Sana asked him.

“Yes! Of course,” Isak snapped quickly.  

She gave him a skeptical look before shaking her head. “Alright, I’m going to talk with Mikael.”

Isak could see that Yousef was standing right next to Mikael, so a faint smile graced his lips.  Then his eyes sought the tall blond head, visible even across the room. Hot Even… He was so fucked.  Draining his beer quickly, Isak retraced his steps to get a refill. 

Eventually, after several more beers, Isak found a comfortable sofa in the corner of the room and sank down onto it.  He’d only been sitting for a few minutes before a long and lanky body flopped down next to him. 

“Hei,” Even smiled at him and carelessly pushed back the hair that had fallen over his face.  “Having fun?” he asked.

“Sure,” Isak nodded and raised the can he was clutching.  “Are you?” Isak asked, fully expecting to hear how much fun Even has been having catching up with all his old friends.  

Instead Even shrugged. “Sometimes it can be a bit much.  You know?” 

Isak did know.  That was exactly why he was hiding here in the corner, but he never expected to hear that Hot Even felt the same.  Unable to voice his thoughts, Isak nodded. 

Even angled his body towards Isak’s and moved closer on the couch.  His right leg was bent under him, resting on the sofa, while his right arm rested along the back, snaking past Isak’s head.  Without thinking, Isak turned his body towards Even’s, and Even took the opportunity to lean closer. “It’s good to see you,” Even’s voice was quiet and his eyes serious.  

“Yeah,” Isak answered feeling inarticulate and stupid.  His stomach filled with butterflies and he had to look down to his lap.  Even’s fingers started to toy with the cuff of Isak’s jeans and for a second Isak forgot to breathe.  Isak quickly took a long sip of his beer. It was difficult to function with all of Even’s attention focused directly on him.  

“So, what are you studying, Isak?” Even smiled gently at him even as he continued to play with the edge of Isak’s jeans, with his fingers occasionally grazing the skin of Isak’s ankle.  

Despite the distractions, Isak was able to tell Even about his medical studies, and then Even shared about his media and film classes.  They talked and smiled, and occasionally laughed while they learned about each other. Time slipped away without them being aware, and then they were teasing each other about their music choices.  

Isak’s knee had slid underneath Even’s leg, and Even had hooked his other ankle around Isak’s leg.  The hand that had been playing with the hem of Isak’s jeans, was now playing with Isak’s fingers. After he’d set aside his empty beer can, Isak had rested his right hand on his thigh.  Even had then started to trace over Isak’s fingers with his own. He’d moved on to clasp Isak’s hand in his before running his thumb slowly back and forth across Isak’s knuckles. It was oddly soothing and exciting, both at the same time.  

“Nas?  You ever heard of Nas?” Even’s voice broke through Isak’s thoughts; lost in the fog the gentle touches had created.

“ _ Of course. _  Of course—everyone knows Nas,” Isak blatantly lied.

Even laughed with delight at Isak’s posturing.  “Which is your favorite album, then?” he asked, trying to tamp down his laughter.  

“Ah, er . . . his recent one is really great,” Isak scrambled to come up with an answer.  

“You don’t sound like you know Nas,” Even chuckled.  “We’ll have to listen together. You’ll love Illmatic.  That’s my favorite album.”

“Okay,” Isak breathed out, willing to go wherever Even would lead.  The smile on Even’s face captivated him and warmed him inside. He looked into Even’s eyes, sure that all of his longing and desire was written very clearly all over his own face.

“ _ Hey, Baby _ ,”  Suddenly, a pretty blonde girl was pushing her way on the couch between them, Isak pulled back his legs before she sat on them.  Throwing her arm around Even, the girl kissed him on the cheek. “What are you doing way over here in the corner? You’re the guest of honor!”  

Ice slid down Isak’s spine and his chest started to ache as he watched the pretty girl snuggle up to Even.  She turned toward Isak and held out her hand, “Hei, I’m Sonja, Even’s girlfriend.”

Isak glaciated, both inside and out.  He felt as if something was cracking, breaking apart inside of him, and he worked as hard as he could to keep it from showing on his face.  “Isak,” he replied, shaking her hand briefly. 

“ _ Ex! _  Ex-girlfriend,” Even said quickly but that didn’t soothe the pain Isak felt.  Ex-girlfriend meant Even wasn’t gay. It meant he was into girls, and he had simply been being friendly with Isak. Isak had got it wrong, all so very fucking wrong.  He couldn’t bring himself to meet Even’s eyes and see the same friendly interest, or even worse, find pity when he realized Isak had misunderstood his interest. 

“I—uh,” Isak scrambled to his feet, keeping his eyes on Even’s and Sonja’s chests, “I need to find Sana.  I, uh, promised her . . .” Isak threw a quick furtive glance at Even but he couldn’t read his emotions. “I’ll see you around.” Isak turned and wound his way through the crowd as quickly as he could.  

He didn’t stop to speak with anyone else, he just needed to get out of there.  He found his jacket and shoes and left the apartment quickly, then opted to walk home, trying to exhaust himself, and hoping to quiet his spiraling thoughts.  

Things with Even had been so very, very good right up until they had turned very,  _ very  _ bad.  Isak realized that the mistake he’d made was letting himself hope.  Even was never going to be for him, and he just had to accept that fact.  


	4. Chapter 4

Isak decided to give up on boys—entirely.  Dating just wasn’t for him. He doubled down on his studies instead, spending all of his free time researching and reading in the science library.  And when they kicked him out, he went home and studied some more. He ignored Eskild’s comments about Jack becoming a dull boy. Who the fuck cared about Jack anyway? Who the fuck even was Jack?

He wasn’t scheduled to model again until Thursday’s class, so he had plenty of time to prepare mentally.  Even was just another student, and this was just Isak’s job, after all. No big deal. 

When Thursday rolled around, Isak made his way to the art class, and then on to his little corner without seeing Even.  After he’d undressed and put on his robe, he lingered behind the screen, waiting until the last possible moment before joining the class.  When Isak emerged, he gave a quick glance to Even’s usual spot and there he was, unpacking all of his supplies. When he heard Isak, Even glanced up too.  Their eyes met for a brief moment before Isak quickly looked away. He hurried over to the platform and found the velvet covered bench waiting for him today.  

Luckily for Isak, during the first half of the class, the poses all involved him facing away from Even: lying on his side, straddling the bench, and lying face down.  Even so, Isak was more than ready to hide when break time rolled around. Keeping his head down, Isak made a beeline to his refuge. 

He’d just sat down in the chair when he was startled by Even coming around the screen.  He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised at all, considering Even was just being friendly this whole time; there was no reason for him to change his behavior.  Still, he had let his guard down, and now his heart was beating fiercely simply because of the other man’s presence. 

“Hei,” Even’s smile was not as bright as usual, and his gaze was flying all around the enclosed space, looking at everything but Isak.  

“Hei,” Isak replied, because that was just being polite.  

Even stuck his hands into his front pockets and rocked back on his heels. “You, uh . . . you left the party pretty early,” Even lifted his voice at the end turning the observation into a question.  

“Yeah . . . I had a lot to do, so . . .” Isak trailed off, not knowing where his lame excuse was going.  

“Oh, yeah?” Even perked up and his clear blue eyes finally met Isak’s own.  “What did you do?” 

_ Shit. _  Isak scrambled for something that wouldn’t make him seem like the lamest nerd on the planet.  He had nothing. “I had to, uh . . . study,” Isak dropped his head and started a close examination of his fingernails.  

“Your classes must be pretty tough,” Even’s voice flowed over Isak, settling over him like a soft blanket.  Isak risked looking up at him again to find Even considering him earnestly. 

He opened his mouth to say something—what exactly, he didn’t know—when the instructor called them back to class.  The next set of poses had him back to facing Even, but most were sitting or lying down, and he didn’t feel quite so exposed, giving him some control over his dick.  

As he took his second break, Isak felt Even walking right behind him.  Even spoke up as soon as they entered the curtained space, “I had a busy weekend too.” 

Turning to face Even, Isak knew he should show interest but didn’t really want to hear about his girlfriend.  “Were you studying too?” Isak chuckled to show he was kidding, and that he knew Even wasn’t a nerd like him. 

“Sort of,” Even surprised him by saying.  “I was working on a video for my film studies class.”  

“Oh!” Even had somehow moved closer and Isak was having a hard time avoiding his gaze.  He shifted from one foot to the next, trying to remember how a conversation worked. “That sounds a lot more interesting than my homework.”  

“Yeah, I’ll be working on it again this weekend.  Hopefully starting the editing process,” Even’s face lit up with joy as he began talking about his project, and Isak was captivated. “Listen,” Even continued, “I was wondering if you wanted to be in my video.  It would really help me out. I’d only need you for a few hours.” Even looked down at Isak hopefully. 

Isak’s mouth opened but no sound came out.  He didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t want to spend any more time with Even, but then again Even needed him.  “I . . . yeah, I guess,” Isak found himself answering before he’d made a conscious decision to help. 

“It’s in the nude,” Even said, and when he saw the surprise on Isak’s face he quickly added, “I hope that’s not a problem.  I won’t show your face. It will be just me filming, no one else will see you. I was hoping since you did this art class thing . . .” he trailed off, scrubbing a hand through his hair. For once it looked like he was uneasy.

Not wanting to look like a jerk, Isak nodded, “Uh, ok . . . sure.”

A relieved smile filled Even’s whole face, “ _ Great _ !  Give me your number and I’ll send you my address.  Is tomorrow afternoon OK? Around three? I want to try and catch the sunset.”  

Before Isak knew it, he had a text with Even’s address, and they’d agreed on two-thirty—to be on the safe side.  The rest of the class passed by in a blur as Isak tried to take in the fact that he would be posing nude for Even in less than twenty-four hours,  _ and  _ with no one else around.  

Friday flew by far too quickly and Isak found himself standing outside Even’s door.  He hesitated, shifted his weight on his feet, and thought about turning around and bolting away from this whole thing.  Before he could chicken out, Isak took a deep breath and made himself knock.

Even answered quickly, as if he’d been waiting close to the door. “Hi, Isak!  Come on in. You can hang your coat there,” Even pointed to an overloaded coat rack.  

Isak toed his shoes off and unfastened his heavy coat, trying to hang it up without knocking the whole thing down.  He followed Even slowly down the hallway, needing an extra moment to calm his racing heart. Even had answered the door wearing an oversized white t-shirt that looked soft, and it had a stretched out neckline that showed off Even’s—entirely too lickable—collar bones.  He was also wearing a tight pair of faded jeans that were riding very low on his hips. His hair looked softer and less stylized than Isak was used to seeing, several strands had fallen across his face when he’d greeted him at the door. 

When they entered the living room, Even turned back to Isak, “Can I get you anything to drink?  A beer?”

“Sure,” Isak nodded.  Anything to put off the getting naked part.  

Even returned quickly with two opened beers, handing one to Isak and keeping the other for himself.  “Skål!” The glass of the bottles clinked they tapped them together. 

Isak looked around the small but comfortable room.  It held a chair and a loveseat, as well as a TV and two bookcases.  One of the bookcases was filled with DVD’s instead of books. Isak wandered over to the wall behind the TV that had drawings and cartoons plastered to it.  They seemed to poke fun at the absurdity of everyday life. “Did you do these?” Isak asked without taking his eyes away from the sketches. 

“Yeah,” Even answered, “They’re not serious. That’s just me playing around.”

Isak turned to find Even standing awkwardly with his arms folded.  “Well . . . I like them,” he stated. “They’re funny.”

“Thanks,” Even said and ducked his head, pushing his hair off his face with one hand.  

Isak looked around at how neat and tidy the whole place was, a far cry from the chaotic mess of the Kollektiv.  “Do you live here alone?” 

Even nodded, looking more serious than the question warranted, “Yes, it’s just me.” He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, drawing all of Isak’s attention and making his dick stir.  How Even managed to look so fragile and yet so strong at the same time, Isak couldn’t figure out. Before he could puzzle that further, or why it seemed to turn him on, Even interrupted his thoughts, “We should get started.  I don’t want to lose the light.” 

“Sure,” Isak nodded, “where do you want me?”  As soon as the question left his mouth, Isak realized what it sounded like, and he flushed bright red.  “I mean— _ you know _ . . . where are we—”  

“Yeah, I know, Isak,” Even interrupted his stumbling speech.  “We’re shooting in the bedroom. I have my camera all set up.”  He looked pointedly at Isak’s beer, “are you ready?”

Isak guzzled down the last few swallows of beer and nodded again, “Absolutely!” 

Even led the way down a short hall and through an open door.  The room was dominated by the large bed. It was covered with a blue sheet, but the duvet was folded on a nearby chair.  Parallel to the bed was a large window that faced west. The yellow curtains were pulled all of the way back, and Isak could see that the sun was starting to sink already.  

Even rubbed his hands together, “So . . . ah, you will be lying on your side . . . facing the window.  You can put your clothes on that chair. Do . . . ah, do you need me to leave while you undress?” 

Isak looked away from Even and the vast bed, “No that’s fine.”  Sure. He was absolutely fine with stripping all his clothes off while Even watched.  Isak could feel himself flush a deeper red while he thought about it. He turned his back on Even and took off his hoodie, tossing it to the chair.  He could hear Even fussing around with the camera and that helped calm his nerves by a fraction. He pulled off his t-shirt, the feel of the cool air making him shiver.  His fingers fumbled for a few minutes with the fly of his jeans. Then, Isak pulled the material down his legs and off his feet, throwing the garment over with his other clothes.  

Even had stopped making sounds with the camera and Isak dared a glance over his shoulder.  Even was staring right at him, his lips slightly parted. He looked startled when Isak met his gaze, “Oh!  Are you . . . are you cold? I’ll turn up the heat. You can, ah . . . just lay on your side . . . facing the window.”  He turned and hurried out of the room. 

It was a lot easier to finish without Even present, so Isak quickly pulled off his socks and stripped off his boxer briefs.  He lay down on the side of the bed closest to the window and rolled onto his side, so he could gaze through the window at the clear sky as he waited.  Nerves and cold had softened his dick so he no longer had an erection, but he was still happy to be turned away from the camera. 

“Oh . . . that’s perfect,” Even exclaimed as he came back into the room.  “I’m going to shoot you silhouetted against the sunset.” Isak heard more sounds and one light clicked off while a different one was turned on.  “Now . . .” Even continued, “can you jerk off?” When he saw Isak’s body stiffen he hurried to explain, “I mean, like pretend you are. Just acting it out.  Can you move your arms and your shoulder as if you were jerking off?”

Even asked that as if it were an entirely normal and reasonable request, but it fired up Isak’s imagination.  Jerk off! In front of Even? His cock started growing just thinking about it. Knowing that Even was waiting for him to act, Isak started to tentatively move his arm.  He brought his hand to just below his belly button, and worked it back and forth. It was a motion he didn’t really need to think too hard about. 

“Good,” Even said, “Can you try to move your shoulder too?  Really exaggerate the movement so that it will translate to the camera.”  

Isak moved his hand further away from his body and back, trying to make sure his shoulder moved too.  This was so weird. He was laying, totally naked, in the bed of his crush—while he pretended to masturbate.  How fucked up was that? 

Even’s voice once again interrupted Isak’s thoughts, “Can you make some sounds?”

“ _ Sounds _ ?” Isak’s voice sounded high and squeaky.  

“Yeah, like some moans and groans.  That sort of thing,” Even calmly replied.  “I want to get some recorded for the soundtrack.”

_ Fucking hell _ .  Isak didn’t know how he was going to do this, but he knew Even was counting on him.  He took a deep breath and tried to moan on the exhale, “ _ Hmmm _ .”  It sounded like a sick cat.  He tried again, attempting to lower his voice, “ _ Ooooh _ !”  Fuck, that was awful.  He was surprised Even wasn’t laughing.  He was so bad at this, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.  Why the fuck had he agreed to this?

“Take a breath, Isak, and relax,” Even directed, “Don’t try to make the noises . . . but don’t stop them if they start to come out.  Listen to my voice . . . and picture this.” Even’s voice had dropped deeper and there was a slight tremble to it, Isak was focused on nothing else, “There’s someone on their knees for you.  They are so desperate to taste you . . . and their mouth— _ fuck _ —their mouth is sin.  Their lips drop open, eager for you, and their tongue peeks out, wetting their lips.”

Isak heard his voice, words wrapping around his mind, and all he could picture was Even;  Even on his knees in front of him waiting to suck his dick; Even’s mouth . . . Even’s  _ tongue _ .  Isak was hard again but he kept his hand firmly away from his dick, he wasn’t that depraved.  At least, not yet. His breath was starting to come in harsh pants as he kept moving his hand on this phantom dick, centimeters away from his own.  It was maddening. 

“They lean forward and lick the tip, moaning when they taste you on their tongue.” The words skated over Isak’s skin, making him shiver,  and he couldn’t hold back a small groan. “That’s it, Baby. Let yourself go!” Even’s tone was deep and encouraging. “They slide you into their mouth, and you are surrounded by their heat and wetness . . . by lips and tongue, sucking you deeper,” his voice dropped to a husky whisper.  

“Aaah— _ Aaah _ ,” Isak’s moans sliced through the air.  “Fuck, yes!” he was picturing Even. Even’s soft and puffy lips wrapped around his dick.  Even sucking his length into his mouth…  _ Fuck _ .  He was so hard it hurt.  And he was leaking, leaving sticky trails when his cock brushed his stomach.  He wanted to touch himself so badly. He was so close to coming, from Even’s words alone.  The silence was only punctuated by his harsh breaths now, but Isak was oblivious. 

“Isak . . .” Even almost moaned himself. “You can . . . you can stop now.  We lost the light.” 

Despite having his back to Even, Isak felt painfully exposed at that moment.  He was hard and aching, his dick leaking precum on Even’s sheets. Even had turned him on, brought him to the edge of orgasm, with just his voice, and he’d heard the sounds that Isak had made.  He was frozen, not wanting to move a muscle. To even sit up would expose him more. 

He could hear Even rustling around with the camera equipment, but still, he couldn’t move.  Suddenly, Isak felt the bed behind him dip as Even climbed onto it. Then, before he could process what was happening, he could sense Even’s body heat behind him, and then he was leaning across Isak to place the camera on the bedside table.  Even shifted and Isak could feel him edge away the slightest bit, but his weight remained on the mattress, right behind him, and his dick jumped at that realization. 

“The camera’s off now,” Even’s whisper startled Isak because it sounded damn close to his ear.  

“Okay . . .” Isak had no idea what was happening now.  What was he supposed to do now? He was still naked and Even was on the bed with him.  

“Maybe . . .” Even’s voice was shaky.  Why was _ his  _ voice shaky? “Maybe we could do it for real now?”  

Isak held his breath until his lungs screamed  Even could  _ not _ have just asked him that.  Was he talking about the jerking off, or the blowjob?  Did it fucking matter? Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ! He was more than confused.   

Isak felt the bed move again, and then Even’s voice was closer still, “Can I touch you?”  


	5. Chapter 5

Isak was frozen with panic and indecision when he felt Even shift again.  “Sorry, I . . .  _ fuck _ ,  I’m sorry,” Even rushed to say as he moved away.  

No, no, no, no!  This wasn’t what he wanted.  Now Even was leaving. “ _ Wait _ !” Isak practically shouted.  He quickly rolled to face Even, hard leaking dick on display.  He lifted a hand to fist in Even’s t-shirt and pulled him back.  “I do want . . .” Isak didn’t know how to finish his sentence. He couldn’t believe how fucking bad he was at this.  Even was going to leave anyway rather than deal with Isak’s bumbling moves. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. He needed to do something,  _ anything _ .

Even’s gaze moved from where his hand was still gripping his t-shirt, down to Isak's hard cock, and back up to his mouth.  All the while his breathing was speeding up, “What . . . what do you want, Isak?”

“Fuck it.” Gathering all of his courage, Isak let go of the cotton in his grasp and used both hands to pull Even’s lips down to meet his own. They were warm and slightly chapped, and felt like heaven.  Isak brushed his mouth against Even’s briefly and then pulled back to gauge his reaction. 

Even’s eyes were wide and his tongue peeked out as he wet his lips.  He stared at Isak while he tentatively reached out his hand and touched Isak’s shoulder, stroking his thumb back and forth on the skin he found.  “Is this ok?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Isak whispered back.  Isak left one hand cradling Even’s face and slid the other around to his back, pulling his body towards him.  He was still nervous and scared but he needed Even as close as possible. He just felt better about everything when Even was near.  He moved until his chest was pressed against Even, the soft cotton brushing his skin. The hand on Isak’s shoulder slipped down to rest at the small of his back, gently tracing the vertebra with his fingers.  Isak arched his hips in reaction and pushed his aching dick against Even’s thigh. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and lifted his chin, silently seeking Even’s lips again. 

Even lowered his mouth until Isak was feeding on his warm breaths, they ghosted against his skin, sending goosebumps skittering all over him.  Then he felt Even’s teeth carefully pull at his lower lip, teasing him. Isak’s mouth fell open as Even gently nipped at him. Then their mouths were pressed together again and Even’s tongue slipped in to rub alongside Isak’s.  

Soft hair was tangled in Isak’s fingers as he moved his hand to the back of Even’s neck, to keep him right where he was.  Those large hands traced over Isak’s skin leaving trails of aching want wherever they had been. Isak needed to take a breath before he drowned in Even, so he pulled back and gasped when Even’s mouth moved to his neck and started sucking.  He made a path, licking and tasting along Isak’s neck, melting Isak into a puddle. 

He wanted—no,  _ needed _ —to make Even feel good too, so he started scrambling to pull up his t-shirt.  When he got it up to his chest, Even caught on to what he was doing and reached back to pull off his shirt entirely.  Isak eagerly ran his hands over all of the suddenly exposed skin. Even’s body felt wonderful under his fingertips. His muscles were long and lean and so smooth, with no hair on his chest and only a faint blond trail leading from his bellybutton.  As Isak ran his hands over Even, mapping his body, he heard him groan, “Yes, Isak… Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”  

He leaned in to press a kiss to Even’s collarbone and got more groans for a reward.  Isak trailed his tongue down Even’s chest experimentally, and Even’s fingers clutched at his shoulder tightly.  When Isak dipped his head lower and ran his tongue over one small pink nipple, Even gripped him harder and tangled his other hand in Isak’s curls.  Isak flicked his tongue back and forth across the hardening nub, enjoying the deep moans he was causing. On a mission to completely wreck Even, Isak made his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.  

After a few minutes of Isak’s tongue tormenting him, Even impatiently pulled him back up and attacked his mouth again.  He fused their lips together and ate at Isak’s mouth like a starving man. Between kisses Even fed him words like “need, want,” and “perfect”.  He rolled Isak onto his back, settling himself between his legs and pressing Isak’s aching dick between their stomachs. 

“Want to touch you,” Isak pulled at the fabric of Even’s tight jeans until the message was received, and he broke away, pushing up on one elbow to unfasten his fly.  This was hands down the sexiest thing that Isak had ever seen, and he had no control over the sounds that escaped his mouth as he reached for the man towering over him.  

Even gave a low chuckle as he brushed Isak’s hands aside, “Baby, I can’t get my pants off and kiss you at the same time.  Give me a minute.” Even crawled backward and got off the bed, before he quickly stripped off his jeans and boxers. Isak’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Even’s body, fully revealed.  He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips as he tried to decide where to touch first. Even solved that dilemma by quickly lowering himself over Isak once again, and Isak was touching him everywhere at once.  The slide of skin against skin was delicious and enticed Isak to arch up against Even to gain more friction. 

Reaching up with both hands to frame Even’s face, Isak pulled him back down for a kiss.  While their lips merged and parted and met again, Isak let his hands roam over whatever flesh he could reach.  He stroked Even’s shoulder, tracing the skin that flowed over his shoulder bone. Then he let his hands skim down Even’s spine, to rest at the small of his back.  His skin felt like silk under Isak’s hands. 

Even moved to rest on one forearm and raised his weight off of Isak’s stomach.  Once there was some space between their bodies, Even wasted no time before he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Isak’s dick making him gasp with desire.  All the pleasure shifted down to his cock and Isak rocked his hips, thrusting into the hand grasping him. Even rubbed his thumb over the leaking head, spreading the slickness over the length making his strokes smoother.  

Their kissing had dissolved to panting into each other’s mouths, when Even surprised Isak by holding his hand in front of Isak’s face and demanding, “Lick!” 

He slid his tongue along Even’s palm wetting it, then the hand thrust back down between them.  This time Even took both of their dicks in hand. The feeling of Even’s hard cock sliding along his own propelled Isak’s pleasure higher still, and so it was only a few more strokes before he was coming all over Even’s hand and dick.  

While Isak lay there dazed, Even pressed a frantic kiss into his lips, fucking his tongue into Isak’s mouth at the same pace that he was pulling on his own dick.  Weakly, Isak clutched at Even’s shoulders as he pulled back and groaned, “Yes, oh yes, Isak!” The words jerked, like Even’s body, as he shot his own release between them.  

Even collapsed on top of Isak, all his weight pressing down on him, but Isak welcomed the slight discomfort.   _ He _ had done this.   _ He _ had given Even this overwhelming pleasure.  His fingers tenderly stroked Even’s back as they both waited for their heartbeats to return to normal.  

Finally, Even lifted his head and looked into Isak’s eyes as if he were searching for something.  He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but Isak was too afraid of what he would hear, so he tilted his chin, covering Even’s mouth with a kiss.  Even pulled back to cradle Isak’s face with his free hand and gently run his thumb across Isak’s cheek. Their eyes met and this time Even seemed to find what he was looking for because he was the one to lower his mouth and resume their kiss.  

They parted again for a few brief moments while Even moved to grab some tissues that were next to the bed, scoop the duvet from where it was folded, and turn off the lights.  He cleaned himself and Isak up before throwing the balled tissues in the wastebasket. Silently, he climbed back into bed and lay on his back, pulling Isak to lie on top of him, and then pulling the duvet to cover them both.  Even kissed his temple and whispered, “this is nice,” before falling asleep surprisingly fast. 

It took Isak some time to relax enough to follow suit.  This was not what he’d expected to happen. What did Even want now?  Was this just a one night stand? Isak was quickly regretting his impulse that had stopped Even from speaking earlier.  Maybe if he hadn’t, he would know what to expect. His mind swirling with doubts, Isak drifted into a restless sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Isak woke up in the dark and it took him a few seconds to figure out where he was.  And then it all came rushing back; Even . . . the filming . . . sex with Even! Even was asleep next to him, facing the other way.  The only thought rapidly pulsing through Isak’s brain was, “Get out! Get out!” 

He needed to leave, right now, before Even woke up.  They hadn’t talked beforehand. No words of love or even affection had passed between them, and Isak was certain that Even would not want to wake up and find him still here.  The sex had just been a result of the filming. For all Isak knew, Even wasn’t even really into guys. 

Easing himself away, as slowly as possible, Isak left the bed and went over to the chair where his clothes were heaped.  He dressed as quickly and quietly as possible, wincing with the sound of his zipper. Once he was dressed he moved to the door, but something held him there.  He turned toward the bed and looked at the man still sleeping. The moonlight shone on his hair, making it seem silver where it fell across his eyes. 

His heart ached at how beautiful this man was.  Then his brain helpfully reminded him that Even wasn’t the one for him.  A gorgeous guy like him, who could have his pick of anyone on campus, wasn’t going to pick nerdy Isak Valtersen.  He turned and left the room before he could change his mind and slip back into the warmth of Even’s bed. 

Isak made his way through the cold dark streets, back to his apartment, where he curled up in a ball in his sheets and tried to forget.  He barely moved from his room all day on Saturday. He knew he should study and he needed to eat, but he had no motivation to do either. There’d been no message from Even, and checking his phone every minute had done nothing to change that.  He’d been right to leave, obviously, since Even didn’t seem to care enough to find out if he’d gotten home safely. He ignored his friends’ phone calls and texts, and Eskild’s knocking on his door. He just wanted to wallow in the worst mistake of his life and relive every second of it.

Sunday morning arrived as if the world had no care for his heartache, and Isak finally dragged himself out of bed.  He showered, dressed, and drank some of Eskild’s terrible coffee—left over from the day before. Isak loaded up his backpack and headed over to the science library on campus.  He settled in at his favorite desk in a quiet corner by the window. He made sure to turn off his phone today, determined not to wait for contact that was never going to come. 

After several productive hours, Isak decided he’d done enough and it was time to look for some food.  The sun was still bright as he crossed campus on the way to his favorite kebab place. He turned his phone back on and caught up with some messages from his friends.  

Isak was halfway across campus when he heard his name being called out, “ _ Isak. _ ”  He looked up and Even’s ex-girlfriend, Sonja, was standing on the path with Elias and Mikael.  

“Uh, hi,” he stammered out cautiously, not sure why they were stopping to talk to him.  

“You know he’s not serious, don’t you?” Sonja continued without acknowledging his greeting.  “You’re just another one of his temporary distractions. He will  _ never _ be with you.  He will come back to me—he always does.”  

Isak was confused, he searched the faces of the two other men to try and find a clue what she was talking about, but both their faces held no expression other than mild interest in the conversation.  “I don’t . . . I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isak shook his head slowly as he spoke, still not sure what was going on. 

Sonja huffed with impatience.  “Just tell me that you are not together!” she demanded, her face hard and angry.  

Isak’s heart was racing as his mind whirled, trying to figure out this woman.  Of course, he and Even weren’t together, but why would she be asking if they were?  Maybe Even had lied about them, trying to put her off? If so, he wouldn’t screw things up for him.  “You just said that it was impossible. So why do you need me to tell you we’re not together?” Isak hedged.  

“Who knows what fairytale ideas you have in your head?” Sonja practically shouted.   She took a deep breath and began again, more calmly, “Look, Isak, I’m just trying to look out for you.  You seem like a nice kid. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Promise me, for your own good, that you will stay away from Even.”  

“No,” Isak said carefully and slowly, “no, I won’t promise you anything.  I won’t stay away. If Even wants me, he can have me!” Isak wasn’t sure why he was being so brave and saying such things, but he wasn’t going to take them back.  

“You arrogant little brat.  Do you seriously think you have the power to get between us?  You are nothing to him! You’re less than—” Sonja was interrupted when Elias grabbed her arm.  

“Okay, Sonja.  That’s enough,” Elias started pulling her away from Isak.  “It’s time to go now.” 

Mikael turned back toward Isak, as they began to leave, “Sorry about that, dude.  Hang in there.” 

And then they were gone and Isak was left alone on the sidewalk.  What the hell just happened? Isak found the nearest bench and sank onto it, his legs no longer strong enough to hold him up.  Why did Even’s ex-girlfriend think there was anything between the two of them? Did she know something he didn’t? Isak sat on that bench until the cold had seeped into his bones.  When he finally roused himself, he headed straight back to the Kollektiv and into a hot shower. His kebab plan forgotten in favor of ordering pizza when he was clean and dry. 

By 21:00 he was settled on his bed; full belly, warm hoodie, duvet wrapped around him, and laptop propped on his knees ready for his latest Netflix obsession.  His phone chimed and he glanced across at it.

**Even** : can we meet for coffee

Isak froze over.  Even had texted.  _ Finally _ .  And he wanted to meet.  What should he do? What should he say?  He wished he had Jonas here to help him. Jonas would tell him to keep it cool!  No emojis! 

**Isak** : sure

**Even** : 10:00 tomorrow 

**Isak** : OK

**Even** : the KB near the main campus gate

Isak struggled with his answer.  He really wanted to ask why Even wanted to meet.  Was Even angry about how he had spoken to Sonja? Did Even want to talk about Friday night?  Isak also really wanted to sneak in a smiley emoji, but in the end, he kept it simple and boring.

**Isak** : OK

Sleep did not come easily to Isak that night.  He tossed and turned going over everything that he’d ever said or done with Even, trying to prepare himself for what they were going to talk about.  He second, third, and fourth, guessed himself. When his alarm shrieked, in the bleak winter morning light that filled his room like a fog, he felt like he’d hardly slept.  

One look in the mirror verified this fact.  He felt and looked like shit. His hair was bed matted and he had dark circles under his eyes.  He decided to blow off his morning class and headed back to bed. 

This time he slept and too well.  When he scrubbed the sleep from his eyes, his phone told him there was less than an hour left before he had to meet Even.  He took the world’s fastest shower, dressed in the clothes closest to hand, and was running for the tram with his hair still wet.  

He caught his breath as he took a seat, and looked down at himself to see that he’d grabbed an old t-shirt of Eskild’s that had a crucifix on the front.  Worried that Even would think he was some sort of religious nut, he zipped up his hoodie, vowing to keep it closed at the coffee shop. 

He tried to will the tram to move faster, but it wasn’t happening, and he was going to be at least ten minutes late.  He could only hope that Even would wait for him, and not assume he was blowing him off. 

When the tram stopped, Isak rudely pushed past several people to get to the exit.  Jumping off, he started running. And as he rounded the corner, he saw Even standing in front of the coffee shop looking at his phone.  “ _ Even _ ,” he shouted.  Even looked up and watched him run the last ten meters.  “Sorry,” Isak panted when he reached Even’s side, “sorry, I overslept.”  

“Ok,” Even nodded with a neutral expression on his face.  “Should we go in?” he nodded toward the entrance. 

“Yeah,” Isak said, still trying to catch his breath.  He was also starting to sweat from his frantic journey but didn’t want to expose his Jesus t-shirt, so instead, he endured the sweat running down his back.    

Hoping to counteract his personal heat wave, Isak ordered an iced coffee.  Even gave him a curious look and raised his eyebrows. Isak ignored the implied question and carried his drink over to a table for two in the corner.  Even followed, bringing over his coffee and two cinnamon buns. 

Isak took a sip of his drink and watched while Even chewed his lip and pulled one of the cinnamon buns into tiny pieces.  He couldn’t stand the silence any longer, and blurted out, “Are you mad at what I said to Sonja?”

Even’s head whipped up at Isak’s question and a hesitant smile spread over his face, “Mad?  I’m not mad. Did you mean it?” 

Mean it?  What exactly was Even getting at?  “Uh, yeah . . . I mean . . . what part?” Isak stumbled through his question.  

Even continued to worry his lips, making them look even more bruised and puffy than usual.  He took a deep breath and then whispered, “That I can have you . . . if I want . . .” 

Isak froze—a deer in headlights—and he was having a hard time breathing.  This was what Even wanted to talk about? His heart was beating in his ears and he didn’t know what to say.  

“You left me, Friday night,” Even’s voice was a low rumble.  “You left, so I figured you didn’t really want any more to do with me.  But then I get a phone call from my friend, Mikael. And he’s going on and on about how you were arguing with Sonja.  And you told her that you won’t stay away from me.” Even took another deep breath and leaned closer towards Isak, “And that I could have you . . . if I wanted.  That gave me hope Isak. Did you mean it?” 

It was Isak’s turn to try on a mortifying shade of shy, and he looked down at his hands wrapped around his cold drink.  This was it. He had a chance to change things if he was brave enough. He looked back up at Even, locking green eyes with blue.  Isak reached out his hand to take Even’s. As he did, Even’s fingers squeezed tightly around his own. Isak pressed his lips together and took his own deep breath for courage, “I meant it.”  He kept Even’s gaze even though he desperately wanted to look away. The grip that had his hand firmed again, spurring him on, “You can have me . . . if you want me.” 

A beautiful smile broke over Even’s face, filling it completely and making his eyes almost disappear.  “If I want?” he asked in disbelief. “Of course I want you!” Even reached out with the index finger of his right hand and trailed it down Isak’s cheek and across his mouth.  

“Really?” Isak asked eagerly

“Really,” Even answered, smiling and laughing at the same time.  “But . . .” the smile faded from Even’s face as he moved his hand to cup Isak’s cheek.  “But I don’t want just one night . . . I want . . . always,” he stated quietly. 

“Always?” the wonder Isak was feeling, flowed into his voice.  

“Always,” Even answered firmly and then he used his hand to pull Isak forward until their lips grazed together, and he brushed his mouth back and forth across Isak’s.  

Even started to press harder, deepening their kiss, but Isak pulled back and glanced around the coffee shop.  The things he wanted to do with Even were definitely not appropriate here. “Do you want to come to mine?” he asked Even nervously, prepared to hear that this had all been a big mistake. 

Even pulled him back in for one more quick press of their lips, “Anywhere, Baby!  I’ll go anywhere with you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The tram ride back to the Kollektiv was torture for Isak.  Even was pressed up tightly behind him, one hand held onto the bar,  the other wrapped firmly around Isak’s waist. Every time the tram lurched or stopped, Even’s hard dick rubbed up against his ass.  Isak had developed a semi right away which was quickly turning into a full hard-on. The problem was he was the one facing out to all the other passengers.

He tried to move away but Even pulled him in tighter whispering in his ear, “You can’t move.  You’re my cover!” 

If he’d had his backpack with him, he would have held it in front of his crotch.  But he had nothing, and if the smirk from the woman in the seat nearby was anything to go by, his hard-on was getting pretty obvious.  

“This is my stop,” Isak was relieved to say.  They got off the tram, both hunching over to try and make their erections less visible.  But a quick glance over at Even showed that this was a failed attempt. Isak grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his building.  “Come on, we better get off the street,” he laughed. 

Isak was pleased when the apartment was quiet and no roommates were around.  They kicked off their shoes and hung up their jackets. “Do you want a drink?” he asked weakly, motioning toward the kitchen. 

“No,” Even laughed as he answered, “I want to see your room.”

Isak led him down the hall and into his room.  He tried to see it from Even’s eyes, and he imagined it looked pretty pitiful.  A blanket was thrown up at the window for a curtain, his mattress was directly on the floor, his striped duvet and pillows were piled in the center, and textbooks and dirty clothes were carelessly strewn around.  “Sorry,” Isak mumbled, “It’s kind of a mess.” 

He darted forward to try and pick up the worst of it, but he was stopped when Even grabbed his arm.  “It doesn’t matter.” Even used the hand on Isak’s arm to pull him back against his body and Isak went willingly.  Arms folded around Isak, and he buried his face into Even’s neck, clutching at the shirt he was wearing. Even nuzzled his face into Isak’s curls, “Don’t leave me this time.”  

“I won’t,” Isak breathed against him, “I didn’t think you would want me to stay.” 

“Well you were wrong,” Even growled.  He pulled back and framed Isak’s face with his big hands, tilting his head and forcing Isak to meet his eyes.  “Always,” he whispered, dropping a tender kiss against his lips before pulling back again. “I always want to wake up to you in my bed.  I always want to be with you,” Even said with a determined expression on his face that Isak was unused to seeing. 

Overwhelmed by all the thoughts racing through his mind, Isak could only answer, “OK.”  This couldn’t possibly his life right now! That Even Bech Næsheim was in his room and telling him these things?  

“OK?” Even’s face transformed back to the familiar laughing and smiling one.  “That was easy. I think I like agreeable Isak,” he laughed. Licking his lips, he touched them to Isak’s once again.  The kiss started out gentle, but Isak eagerly opened his mouth, and Even wasted no time before sliding his tongue in to taste him.  “Fuck,” he groaned as he pulled back, “I want you in your bed. I want to kiss you and touch you…” 

“OK,” Isak repeated breathlessly.  Isak took half a step backward and unzipped his hoodie before pushing it off.  He’d grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off before he could worry about Even’s reaction to the Jesus shirt.  His fly was halfway unzipped before he realized that Even hadn’t moved at all. He stood there fully clothed, just watching Isak.  “Oh,” he said horror dawning in his eyes, “That wasn’t what you meant?” He turned to try and pick his shirt back up. 

“No, no, no— _i_ _ t is,” _ Even shouted.  He grabbed Isak’s arm again and pulled him back to face him.  “It’s just . . . you’re so fucking beautiful, I just kinda froze.  You’re so fucking hot, Isak!” 

Isak felt his face flame with embarrassment.  Even had to be kidding, had he looked in a mirror recently?  “That’s not . . . I’m not . . .  _ you _ are the beautiful one.  You are so gorgeous Even,” he tried to correct him. 

But Even was shaking his head, and he started to trail kisses down Isak’s chest.  Even dropped to his knees, and then his hands were the ones on Isak’s zipper. He traced his nose along the trail of hair that led from Isak’s belly button, while his hands were busy pulling down Isak’s jeans.  

When they were down around Isak’s ankles, and he was standing there in just his briefs, Even opened his mouth and breathed on Isak’s cotton covered dick.  The hot air sent shivers down his spine and the sight of Even’s open mouth anywhere near his cock made him weak in the knees. “Even,” he groaned and reached out to grab handfuls of Even’s silky hair. 

“What do you want, Baby?” Even’s deep voice whispered.  When Isak could only whimper and thrust his hips toward him, Even encouraged, “Say the words, Baby.  Say it!” 

“Want you to . . . want you to suck me,” Isak gasped feeling the hot shame of embarrassment mix with his arousal, that combination only pushing his pleasure higher.  

“Such a good boy,” Even chuckled lowly, as he rewarded Isak by pulling the briefs down and finally freeing his hard dick.  Even licked around the tip and then pulled back smiling while Isak’s hard wet dick bobbed helplessly in the air. 

“Even,” Isak pleaded, trying to tug him forward by his hair.  

Even chuckled again, but moved forward wrapping his lips around Isak’s cock and sucking him almost all the way down.  

As heat and wetness engulfed him, Isak’s legs started to buckle and he let go of Even’s hair in favor of grabbing onto his shoulders.  Even’s tongue was moving over his sensitive skin while his head bobbed along Isak’s length. Falling forward, Isak gasped, “Even . . . can’t stand . . . up.”

Even pulled his mouth off Isak’s dick and cast an admiring glance at it before directing Isak, “Back up, Baby.”  He had his hands on Isak’s hips, gently guiding him back until his heels hit the mattress. Even pushed gently and Isak fell back, jeans and briefs still tangled around his ankles.  Even wrestled the fabric away quickly. 

Isak was completely naked while Even stood over him fully clothed.  Placing a hand on each knee, Even pushed them apart and knelt between them.  “Scoot up,” he directed and Isak moved back toward the head of the bed, pushing the blanket and pillows out of the way.  Even rose over him, his forearms resting on either side of Isak’s head. Even lowered his body until they were flush and then brought their mouths together in another kiss.  

The rub of Even’s clothing against his skin heightened Isak’s awareness of his nudity and turned him on further.  His arms wrapped around Even’s back while his legs snaked around Even’s hips, trying to pull him as close as possible.  Isak twisted and his body writhed beneath Even. The soft fabric of his shirt rubbed against his hardened nipples while the rough cloth of his jeans brushed along Isak’s hard dick, giving not quite enough friction.    

“Fuck, you are so pretty, Baby,” Even broke their kiss and lifted his head, “Look at you…”  Isak tried to duck his head to escape Even’s gaze, but he was stopped by a hand tenderly pressing to his cheek.  “So beautiful,” he stroked his thumb along Isak’s jaw. “Want to watch you come,” Even groaned, “Will you come for me, Pretty Boy?”  

Isak tried to twist his face away again, but when he couldn’t, he looked shyly up into Even’s eyes and nodded.  Even’s words alone almost had him shooting all across his stomach. Isak twisted underneath Even again and panted, “Need you to touch me, Even!”

Even rested two fingers on Isak’s lower lip, “Suck my fingers, Baby.  Get them nice and wet.” Both men groaned when Isak took both long fingers into his mouth and rubbed his tongue over them.  Even pulled his hand free and leaned down to give Isak a rough kiss. “You are so fucking perfect!” Even rocked back onto his knees so he could reach down between Isak’s legs.  His wet fingers traveled down past Isak’s balls to stroke at his puckered opening. Even gently teased against him, adding spit of his own to keep things wet, until Isak started to relax and soften for him.  

Then Isak felt the tip of one finger slowly pushing against him, gaining entry into his body.  When Isak reflexively tightened up, the finger stopped pushing and when Isak relaxed again, it resumed its steady advance.  Isak closed his eyes and rocked his hips against this new sensation. Even could reach much farther than his own attempts to explore in the shower ever had.  Isak rocked again and Even’s finger brushed up against something that sent waves of pleasure rushing through him, “Aaaaah!”

“Is that good?” Even leaned down to whisper in Isak’s ear.  “Do you like that, Baby?” Even started slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Isak, “Do you like my finger fucking you?”  Isak moaned and panted beneath him, arching into his touch. He tried to bring his right hand over to stroke his cock but Even brushed it away, murmuring, “My dick now,” as he wrapped his own hand around it.  

With one of Even’s hands fingering his ass and the other stroking his cock, it didn’t take long before Isak was stuttering and shaking. There was no warning before he shattered, the most powerful orgasm of his life ripped from him.  “Oh, fuck! Oh, Eve— _ fuck _ !” Isak shot all over Even’s hand and his own stomach.  Even kept stroking until the last tremors had died down and Isak lay limp and sated.  

Then he sat back on his heels and ripped his jeans open.  Pulling his hard dick out, Even started roughly pulling on his cock with his cum covered fist. It took Even only three strokes before he was adding to the warm evidence of pleasure painted on Isak’s stomach.  “ _ Isak _ ,” he moaned as he lost strength and collapsed forward. 

Despite their shared exhaustion, it didn't take long before Even’s clothes joined Isak’s on the floor, and they were lying on Isak’s bed, limbs tangled together and the duvet thrown carelessly over them.  Thoughts drifted through Isak's mode before a question bubbled to the surface. “Why did Sonja think we were together?” Isak asked. 

“When I wouldn’t get back together with her, she kept pressing until I finally told her there was someone else.  She figured out for herself, that it was you.” Even sighed.

“But she only saw us together one time.  And we hardly knew each other then,” Isak protested.  

“She could tell from how I looked at you.  You’re all I saw at that party. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you.”  Even declared, his blue eyes locked with Isak’s.

“Well it probably helped that I was naked,” his laugh was more like a giggle.  

“You weren’t naked,” Even toyed with the hair behind Isak’s ear and the smile left his face.  

“Yes, I was, Even!  I think I can remember if I was naked when you came into the art class,” Isak huffed.

“It wasn’t in the art class,” Even said quietly, “I saw you on campus when I came to arrange my transfer papers.  You were walking with your friend, the blonde haired one, and you were smiling and laughing. I promised myself that once the semester started, I would find you again.  I was so shocked when you were the model in my class, that I dropped all my supplies.” 

“Whoa,” Isak could hardly take this in.  This hadn’t just been a chance meeting. Even had looked for him.  Even had wanted . . .  _ him _ .  

Tilting his head back and tipping his chin up, Isak silently asked for another kiss.  Even smiled before very slowly leaning in and pressing their lips together, tenderly and reverently.  


End file.
